Negating Continuous Card Costs
Chi phí cho những lá bài có 3 loại. Loại đầu tiên là "Chi phí Kích hoạt". Đó là việc trả phí khi bạn kích hoạt ("chơi") một lá bài. Chi phí Kích hoạt không thể bị vô hiệu bởi những lá bài mà vô hiệu hiệu ứng một lá bài. Loại thứ 2 là "Chi phí Bảo trì". "Chi phí Bảo trì" là những chi phí mà được trả theo thứ tự để giữ cho một lá bài còn trên sân. Ví dụ về những lá bài có "Chi phí Bảo trì" bao gồm các quái thú Archfiend từ phần mở rộng của Dark Crisis, "Imperial Order", "Messenger of Peace", "Mirror Wall", "The Regulation of Tribe", "Armor Exe", và nhiều nữa. "Chi phí Bảo trì" không thể bị vô hiệu bởi hiệu ứng bài mà vô hiệu hiệu ứng của lá bài khác. Chúng chỉ có thể bị vô hiệu bởi một lá bài cụ thể nào đó (chẳng hạn như "Pandemonium"). * Ví dụ #1: "Imperial Order" will negate the effects of "Messenger of Peace", but will not negate the "maintenance" cost of 100 Life Points during your Standby Phase. If you do not pay the 100 Life Points, then "Messenger of Peace" is destroyed (you always have the choice whether to pay or not to pay). * Ví dụ #2: "Jinzo" will negate the effects of "Imperial Order", but will not negate the "maintenance" cost of 700 Life Points during your Standby Phase. If you do not pay the 700 Life Points, then "Imperial Order" is destroyed (you always have the choice whether to pay or not to pay). * Ví dụ #3: "Skill Drain" will negate the effects of "Armor Exe" (so with "Skill Drain" active, "Armor Exe" can attack the same turn it is Summoned), but will not negate the "maintenance" cost of removing 1 Spell Counter during each Standby Phase. If you do not remove 1 Spell Counter, then "Armor Exe" is destroyed (you always have the choice whether to pay or not to pay). * Ví dụ #4: "Skill Drain" will negate the effects of "Terrorking Archfiend" (so "Terrorking Archfiend" will not negate the effects of monsters it destroys in battle, and will not get to roll its die when targeted by an opponent's card effect), but will not negate the "maintenance" cost of paying 800 Life Points during your Standby Phase. If you cannot pay the 800 Life Points, then "Terrorking Archfiend" is destroyed (you must pay if possible, because "Terrorking Archfiend" says "this is not optional"). Loại thứ 3 là những chi phí không-"bảo trì" cho các lá bài tồn tại trên sân. Ví dụ bao gồm việc trả Điểm Gốc để tấn công với "Dark Elf", "Jirai Gumo", hay Quái thú Toon. Đó không phải là chi phí "bảo trì" bởi vì chúng không phải là chi phí được trả để giữ cho lá bài còn trên sân. Chi phí này sẽ bị vô hiệu khi hiệu ứng bài bị vô hiệu. Do đó nếu "Skill Drain" được kích hoạt thì bạn không phải trả chi phí để tấn công bằng các quái thú như thế. Category:Gameplay